The present invention relates to a showerhead and, more particularly, to a showerhead system which provides for internal purification and filtration of water delivered therefrom.
A problem in the prior art of showerheads having internal means for purification and filtration has been that the velocity of water passing therethrough has often been insufficient to accomplish efficient removal of contaminants. In addition to the problem of sufficient velocity, it has been found that prior art showerheads, provided with internal water filtration means, do not operate efficiently if there does not exist sufficient turbulence, that is, random or chaotic motion within the showerhead housing to expose all parts and elements of the filtration media to water passing therethrough. Resultingly, when sufficient turbulence or random motion of the water does not exist within the showerhead housing, so-called dead spots will develop which give rise to internal channeling within the filter media.
The instant invention may, accordingly, be viewed as a response to the above set forth need in the art for a showerhead with internal water purification means that will treat water passing therethrough in an optional fashion through increases in axial velocity, internal turbulence, and random radial motion of water passing through the filtration media of such showerheads.
The inventor is unaware of any prior art which specifically addresses the issues set forth above.